deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (Mythology)
Thor was a hammer-wielding God from Norse Mythology who was associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, the protection of mankind, strength, hallowing, healing and fertility. He was most commonly known as a powerful warrior God who was famed for his mighty feats of strength and power and was well respected for his many battles. As a primary deity in the Norse pantheon, Thor has lived on in various other forms of media, most notable of them being The Marvel Comics character of the same name, who is one of their primary heroes and the star of a 2011 major blockbuster film. Ultimately stemming from Proto-Indo-European religion, Thor is a prominently mentioned god throughout the recorded history of the Germanic peoples, from the Roman occupation of regions of Germania, to the tribal expansions of the Migration Period, to his high popularity during the Viking Age, when, in the face of the process of the Christianization of Scandinavia, emblems of his hammer, Mjölnir, were worn in defiance and Norse pagan personal names containing the name of the god bear witness to his popularity. Into the modern period, Thor continued to be acknowledged in rural folklore throughout Germanic regions. Thor is frequently referred to in place names, the day of the week Thursday ("Thor's day") bears his name, and names stemming from the pagan period containing his own continue to be used today. In Norse mythology, largely recorded in Iceland from traditional material stemming from Scandinavia, numerous tales and information about Thor are provided. In these sources, Thor bears at least fourteen names, is the husband of the golden-haired goddess Sif, is the lover of the jötunn Járnsaxa, and is generally described as fierce-eyed, red-haired and red-bearded.1 With Sif, Thor fathered the goddess (and possible valkyrie) Þrúðr; with Járnsaxa, he fathered Magni; with a mother whose name is not recorded, he fathered Móði, and he is the stepfather of the god Ullr. The same sources list Thor as the son of the god Odin and the personified earth, Fjörgyn, and by way of Odin, Thor has numerous brothers. Thor has two servants, Þjálfi and Röskva, rides in a cart or chariot pulled by two goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr (that he eats and resurrects), and is ascribed three dwellings (Bilskirnir, Þrúðheimr, and Þrúðvangr). Thor wields the mountain-crushing hammer, Mjöllnir, wears the belt Megingjörð and the iron gloves Járngreipr, and owns the staff Gríðarvölr. Thor's exploits, including his relentless slaughter of his foes and fierce battles with the monstrous serpent Jörmungandr—and their foretold mutual deaths during the events of Ragnarök—are recorded throughout sources for Norse mythology. Battle vs. Sauron (by Urbancommando77) (Oh, orcs will have...whatever they carry, and the vikings will have long swords) Thor: 6 Sauron: 6 Thor and 5 vikings are walking up to Mordor. "What is this place?" One of the vikings asked. Thor didn't answer, but he did continue to walk up to Mordor. Then, Sauron and 5 Orcs stumble out of the city. Sauron commands his men to attack the Noreigen warriors. One of the vikings charged up to an orc and stabbed him in the leg. The orc hollered and stabbed the viking in the arm. The vking finished the orc with a swift stab to the brain. Sauron: 5 Three vikings were charging at Sauron. Sauron killed two of them in a single strike. The other on tried to run, but Sauron smashed his head. Thor: 3 The other two vikings charged at the orcs. the orcs were ready for them and killed them. Thor: 1 Sauron's orcs charged towards Thor, but Thor created a small storm the shocked three of them. Sauron: 2 The last orc made it to Thor, but Thor crushed his head. Sauron: 1 Sauron walked towards the god. Thor started walking toward Sauron. Sauron got close enough to hit Thor in the chest with the Mace, only knocking him down. Thor hit Sauron in the head over and over again, but it doesn't kill him. Sauron stood up and tried to hit him, but missed. Thor created a storm, only annoying Sauron. Thor charged up to Sauron and broke his hand off, along with the ring. Sauron: Thor looked at the towering beast as it fell with a dense thud. Thor yelled in victory as he took the Mace of Sauron. WINNER: THOR Expert's Opinion While Sauron was a powerful foe, the God of Thunder had far more combat experience and skill in battle, and had fought much more dangerous foes in the past. Between his mighty strength, he had a greater ability at range due to his control of the elements, allowing him to fight Sauron from any distance. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites